


Full of Promise

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Spring approaches and thoughts of romance occupy some people's mind.





	Full of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Full of Promise

“Josh.” He looked up from his desk to see Donna leaning in the doorway.

“Yep?” he queried.

“If you don’t need me for an hour or so, Ginger and I are going out for lunch. We want to do some window shopping.”

“Sure, have fun,” Josh responded not really focused on what Donna had said. The report he was reading was taking all his concentration.

However, after awhile Donna’s words penetrated the fog of politics that was engulfing his mind. “Window shopping? What the…” Even Josh knew any shop worth looking at was a walk away from the White House. It’s not as though they were located in the middle of DC’s shopping district! He got back to work but was waiting to challenge Donna on her return.

“How was the shopping? Did you buy anything?” he asked casually as Donna put her bag on her desk.

“We weren’t shopping to buy anything. We were window shopping,” Donna answered emphatically.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Donna rolled her eyes. 

”There’s a lot of fun in just looking. You can discuss the merits of an item, if it would suit you and your lifestyle, assess any potential flaws and dream about what’s beyond your reach.”

“So where were you and Ginger indulging in the curiously female pastime?”

“The National Mall.”

Now Josh was very confused. Unless the women had been entering museum gift shops, he couldn’t understand what they had been doing.

“The National Mall? Donna, even I know there is no window shopping to be done on the National mall.”

”Oh but Josh, there is,” Donna replied with an evil grin. And with that she swept away leaving a very puzzled Josh in her wake. But he wasn’t recognized as a great political mind for nothing. After a few minutes he returned to her desk and leant against it as he said, ” See anything you like?”

“Um, yes. We both saw things that took our fancy.”

Donna’s slightly uncomfortable response confirmed Josh’s suspicions.

“Donna! You were out on the Mall checking out the men!”

She had the grace to blush. 

“We only look. There are just so many nice looking men out at lunch, jogging and exercising. The weather is warming up, the men are getting fit…it’s harmless.”

“I can’t believe you were out sizing up the male population of DC,” Josh couldn’t help but sound indignant.

“Why? How is it any different than the time you and Sam spent hours pouring over the Victoria’s Secret catalogue?”

“Because it is! They were pictures! They wouldn’t know what Sam and I were doing.”

“So what is it that’s bothering you? Ginger and I looking at men or the fact that people might have noticed?”

“I…you…can’t…”Josh was unable to find a suitable answer. He walked away shaking his head. Do all women do this? Women were such a mystery to him.

A few days later Josh entered the White House after lunch. He was not immune to the warm weather and had found time to jog at lunch. He didn’t do it as often as he should but every now and then he made the effort. 

“Donna,” he bellowed as he entered the bullpen. “Something weird is going on.”

Donna looked up from her computer to see Josh standing before her in his shorts and t shirt, looking sweaty and slightly out of breathe. She blinked a few times as she looked up at him. She couldn’t help it. There was something about his appearance that made her stop breathing. Fortunately, Josh was so focused on what he had to say, he was unaware of Donna’s reaction.

“Did you hear me? There’s something very strange happening out there,” he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.

“What is so strange?”

“I just got a wolf whistle,” Josh sounded incredulous.

Donna tried to stifle a laugh but failed. 

“It’s not funny. I’ve just been treated like some object by a woman who is old enough to know better!” 

“Lighten up Josh. It’s harmless fun and was probably a compliment.”

”But I’ve never noticed that happening before. Why now?”

Donna looked at him indulgently. It was actually quite sexy to see how totally unaware he was of the way he looked and the reaction it may bring.

“Because it’s spring,” was all she offered. Josh shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Donna couldn’t help herself. She leaned back in the chair and watched him walk away. Joey had christened him with the title of cutest little butt in professional politics and who was Donna to argue? She couldn’t help but admire the whole package. But what drew her attention were his calf muscles. Well defined, muscular, they gave the impression Josh exercised more than he did. She sighed and started to lightly bang her head against her desk. “Mustn’t think of Josh like that, mustn’t think of my boss like that,” she muttered under her breath.

“You ok?”

She looked up to see CJ regarding her with a puzzled smile.

“Um, sure. Just trying to avoid thinking about something.”

“Well, good luck with that. But maybe try something that won’t leave a mark. I don’t know how I’d explain the Senior Assistant to the DCoS sporting quite the bruise to the forehead.” 

The next day, Josh appeared at her desk. He’d been mulling over her comment about spring.

“What did you mean when you said ‘It’s spring’?”

“Just that.”

“But what’s that got to do with me being whistled at?”

“It’s spring. Warm weather, sunshine, baby animals, bulbs.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“For heaven’s sake, haven’t you ever heard the phrase ‘In the Spring a young man’s fancy turns to thoughts of love’?”

“Sure I’ve heard it,” he countered.

“Well it’s spring.” When Josh still looked confused, she took pity on him.

“We’ll go out and have lunch in Lafayette Park. I’ll show you what I mean.”

They found a bench that was in the sun and settled down on it to eat their lunch. They spoke little which was rare for them. The companionable silence between them was something they enjoyed. After the fast pace of a morning in the White House, the peace and quiet was welcome. Josh looked around, his eyes hiding behind his sunglasses. He saw tourists walking slowly, soaking up the atmosphere. He saw workers out for a quick bite to eat. He saw children on a day out from school being marshaled by a weary looking teacher. He saw some young children chasing the birds. He saw a couple on the lawn. Wait. What?? His eyes swung back and rested on the couple. He felt vaguely uncomfortable watching them. But they were oblivious to anyone. They weren’t locked in passionate embraces or carrying on in a way that could see them arrested but it was clear they were enjoying spending this time together. Now he’d noticed them, he was noticing other couples. There was a couple just walking hand in hand, whispering to each other. Another older couple sat side by side on a bench, years of familiarity oozing from them as they exchanged lunch items. And there were several others lying on the lawns simply holding each other.

“See Josh? Spring.” Donna spoke quietly. 

“Looks like it’s not just the young men whose thoughts are turning to love,” Josh smirked.

“No. Young, old, male, female. This time of the year has a definite affect on everyone.”

“Even you?” Josh was hesitant to ask.

“Even me,” Donna sighed.

They gathered up their rubbish and slowly walked back to the gates to the White House, both lost in thought. For Josh he was a bit sad. How had he lost touch with this sensation? He recalled his years in college when hormonal young men spent many spring hours on lawns with the current object of their affections. God knows, he’d been one of them for all his claims he was too busy studying to have relationships! He was busy, not dead! As for Donna she was wistful. Yes, she freely admitted that she and Ginger liked to check out the eye candy that the warmer weather brought out. But looking and touching were two different things! And looking, while fun, wasn’t satisfying.

Life in the West Wing was busy, varied and rarely dull. But over the next few weeks, Donna started to notice some things that were a little out of the ordinary. One day she arrived to find a bunch of daffodils on her desk. Nothing expensive, they looked like they’d been purchased from a street vendor. Another day, her favourite coffee was waiting for her when she got to work. The next day, a muffin appeared on her desk. All of these small and inexpensive gifts were anonymous. Much to her bewilderment, these gestures continued. Her favourite chocolate bar, a gift voucher for Ben and Jerry’s, the latest edition of Vanity Fair. It was all a puzzle.

“Someone is spoiling you,” Donna looked up to see Josh leaning in the doorway.

“But I don’t know who or why,” Donna replied.

“It’s Spring. Looks like someone is wooing you,” Josh answered looking her in the eye. She found she couldn’t look away. It was one of the rare occasions when something unspoken was passing between them but neither would be the first to break eye contact. Eventually Donna moved away saying, ” Well, I’d like a chance to thank whoever it is.”

“All in good time,” Josh muttered under his breath.

A few days later, another bunch of spring blooms were on her desk. This time there was a card. “Lunch today? Meet me in front of the Jefferson Memorial, 12:30pm. You’ll know me when you see me.”

Donna was captivated. No one had ever sought her attention in this way before. The mystery of it all was appealing and romantic and despite Ginger’s concern she might be about to rendezvous with a serial killer, she planned to be there.

The morning went quietly. Josh was out at meetings on the Hill and she had no difficulty getting out of the office. As she made her way to the front of the Memorial, she wondered how she would find this person amidst the busloads of tourists. As she waited anxiously, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Josh standing there, holding out a daffodil out to her, looking slightly unsure. But also in his eyes she saw such gentleness and could she hope, love?

“It was you,” Donna whispered.

“It was me,” came his reply in the voice she’d only heard a few times but was guaranteed to make her melt.

Without another word he took her hand and they started to walk back around the Tidal Basin. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was a spectacular sight. Suddenly Josh stopped. 

“I wanted to thank you. This isn’t the first time you’ve made me look at things from a different perspective. But all your chatter about spring reminded me of so many things I’d lost sight of. This feeling that’s in the air? I’d forgotten it and I’d forgotten how much I like it. And you’re the only one I want to feel it with. Ever. Remember all the people we saw in the park? The couple whispering to each other, the families playing, the older couple so familiar with each other they didn’t need to speak? I want all of that and you’re who I want it with,” he finally paused for breath. He looked up to see Donna looking at him with tears in her eyes and a dazzling smile on her face. He leaned in to kiss her. He held her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. It was a gentle, almost reverent kiss and just like spring, was full of promise.


End file.
